


Subtle Taunts

by elegantrivalsau



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantrivalsau/pseuds/elegantrivalsau
Summary: A collection of Bellarke one shots from ideas that I've thrown away. I recently trashed an entire work so there may be bits and pieces of it scattered through labeled by their part number.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 14





	Subtle Taunts

“Clarke!”

Bellamy tried to track her through the killing field by the shine of her blonde hair in the scorching sun. She ventured further and further through the enemy lines. Not a single blade touched her.

Murphy grabbed his shoulder. “She’s a lost cause, Bellamy.” He shook his head. “Once they get you on their side, the only way you come back is how I did. As a weapon.”

As he slowly backed towards the Wall, Bellamy’s hands still shook. He’d given Clarke all his trust and secrets. Unbeknownst to her, his heart as well. The initial shock of watching her flee bled from him, replaced by numbness. 

The troops began to fall inwards to duck behind the wall for the night. Only this time, the troops under Clarke’s command receded with the enemy lines. Murphy ushered Bellamy inside with their own people as he looked on in disbelief. Clarke not only betrayed the alliance of the Queen and Commander but brought her army with her. An act like that would need much prior planning.

Which meant as Clarke stopped getting under Bellamy’s skin and started latching onto his heart, she was already lying.

“The Red Queen would like to speak with you,” one of the guards told Bellamy as he stepped into the hastily built compound. He started up the stairwell towards the Queen’s chambers. The plaster on the walls had begun peeling last week and now mostly lay in shreds on the creaky wooden stairs. In the room at the very top of the tower sat the Queen on her throne. Blood was painted down her cheeks and splattered across the floor in front of here.

“So, big brother, are you going to turn your back on me as well?” the Red Queen asked.

Octavia, the Red Queen, Skairipa, sky girl, she had collected many names. To Bellamy she would always be his little sister. “O, you know I would never do that. I didn’t know about Clarke’s plans.”

Octavia hissed through her teeth, “I don’t care.” She leaned front and narrowed her eyes. “If it weren’t for you, I never would have trusted the Griffin queen.  _ You  _ begged me to. This is your fault,” she spat. 

“If it weren’t for me, we’d all be dead.”

“You’ve only stalled. In case you haven’t noticed, that army out there just grew and ours shrunk.” 

Bellamy sighed. “Please, O, I didn’t mean for this to happen. But all you can do now is forgive me. I can’t fix it.”

“Sure you can.” Octavia pursed her lips. “Ever since you met the Griffin queen, you’ve been more loyal to her than to me. Who would expect you to kill her in her sleep? Who would be surprised to see you on your knees at her feet, begging for forgiveness, swearing to help the enemy?” With a touch of a smile, she added, “The good little knight by his queen’s side.”

A pair of guards hauled Bellamy into Clarke’s chambers. Earlier, they stopped the two who originally found him from beating him to a pulp, but they were no more gentle when dragging him around. 

“Leave us,” Clarke ordered in a cold voice. When the guards were gone, she dropped to her knees and grabbed Bellamy’s face. “You’re okay.”

“Why did you go, Clarke?”

She suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes. “I have my reasons.”

“I want an explanation. I  _ want  _ to forgive you, but I can’t if I don’t know why.” Bellamy grabbed one of her hands. “You left me. You left all of us.” His other hand drifted very slowly towards his knife. Just in case. He prayed Octavia was wrong and he wouldn’t need it.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you.” Clarke frowned. “I’m sorry about this, too.” She lunged forwards with a syringe angled towards his neck. 

Bellamy snatched her wrist and twisted down, the needle sticking in the floor. He rolled over to pin her down with his body. His knife pressed lightly against her throat. 

“If you give me a reason to trust you, I won’t have to do this.”

Clarke whispered something too quietly to hear. Bellamy leaned down to get his ear closer to hers. His nose brushed the floorboards.

“They told me they’d kill you if I didn’t help them,” she said. Her whisper voice broke. “I couldn’t because- because-”

The words burst out of Bellamy so suddenly he didn’t realize he was speaking. “I love you.” He bit his tongue. Now was a worse time than ever.

“I couldn’t refuse because I love you too, Bellamy Blake.” Clarke reached up to draw Bellamy’s face down to hers. Their lips brushed as she said, “We’ll figure it out.”

Before they could truly kiss, the door blew in.

“You can’t be serious.” Bellamy gritted his teeth and struggled against his bonds. “I did exactly what you asked. We won anyway.”

Octavia did not answer. Bellamy could feel her seething anger. On the ground below, a stage was being prepared to execute the traitors captured. Clarke included.

“Please. You have to spare her. Even if you keep her imprisoned or ransom her, just don’t kill her. This doesn’t have to end here.”

The Red Queen appeared unamused. “Pleading for the life of a traitor,” she said in a soft voice, “who you love.”

Bellamy swallowed hard. “Your answer?”

“Fine. She lives. But you are both banished.” 

His heart raced. She would live. But where would they go with nothing? The tundra, the forests, across the sea? His sister had truly banished him. They were never allowed to see anyone here again. Banished.

Banished, but together. Alive. They could journey through the vast world, Bellamy at Clarke’s right as had been since they met.

The good little knight by his queen’s side.


End file.
